Made It
by pavedhearts
Summary: Fluffy future!brittana at home after their first baby's born.


Her tiny body lay perfectly in the space on Brittany's chest, her gentle breath coming and going in time with her mother's heartbeat. She was dressed only in a diaper and a hot pink singlet with the words 'Nobody puts Baby in the Corner' printed on the front – a present from Quinn – lying on her front, her tiny fists resting beside her body, her cheek against the bare skin at the top Brittany's breast.

Brittany slowly moved her hand from where it had been making small circles on her daughters back to touch the soft yet already thick black hair on her head. A small sigh escaped the baby's pouted lips before her breathing returned to the steady pace. The corners of Brittany's lips slowly turned up into an involuntary smile and she moved her hand below the little girl's feet gently stroking the warm, smooth skin on her soles. Still smiling she turned her head back to rest on the crook of her bent elbow and her attention back to the television playing to the side of the bed (that had been Santana's idea so they could cuddle comfortably whilst watching tv).

She heard the tap turn off in the adjoining bathroom and a minute later Santana slowly entered their bedroom. She circled the room picking up the abandoned pillows on the ground and moved to pick up the many items of baby clothing and necessities strewn across the carpet before Brittany's quiet voice stopped her;

"Hey, baby. You don't have to do that. Just come lie with us for a bit?" She gestured towards the warm, gentle weight on her chest and reached her hand out for Santana's. The brunette looked through her eyelashes towards the bed where her two girls lay. She exhaled heavily, she was absolutely exhausted, the past week had been the longest and most draining of her life but she was happy. She gingerly moved towards their twin bed and sat on the edge, these navy sheets had seen them through the last couple of years and they were beginning to show their age but tonight Santana saw them with a new appreciation. Brittany moved her arm from under her head and ran it down the length of Santana's spine, encouraging her to lie down. Slowly Santana lay back, her head resting on Brittany's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

"You tired, baby?" Brittany whispered into her wife's hairline. Santana nodded keeping her eyes closed, "It's been a long couple of days, huh? But we've made it." She smiled, "She's here. You did it, Santana. Can you believe it? She's all you." Brittany released a content sigh, once again running her fingertips over the feather-soft hair on her daughter's tiny head. "She's so beautiful." She moved to grasp Santana's hand and brought it to her lips kissing her knuckles.

Brown eyes opened and connected with blue, and Santana sat up on her elbow. She smoothed her hand over Brittany's forehead, successfully pushing loose strands of golden hair out of her eyes before gently leaning in, pressing her slightly opened mouth to Brittany's. Her tongue teased in to the blonde's mouth and found home with its partner gently touching their tips together before boldly pushing further. Brittany reciprocated and slid her hand to Santana's hip, fingertips dancing over the bare skin peaking above her shorts. A caramel hand tangled in blonde locks as their lips parted and fused again.

Santana pulled away when a small whimper was emitted from the tiny body on Brittany's torso. Identical chocolate eyes found each other as Santana's hand ran over her daughters back.

"I'm sorry, baby. Were we ignoring you?" she cooed to the infant moving to press her nose to her daughter's head and inhaling that addictive baby smell. The baby's curious eyes watched Brittany as Santana pressed her lips to the back of the little girls neck and then to her exposed shoulder. "Hmm?" Long tan finger tickled tiny palm and instinctively baby fingers curled around Santana's knuckle. The little girl blinked a few times and settled back in time with Brittany's heartbeat.

A different set of brown eyes locked on Brittany, "Britt, she still doesn't have a name. She can't go through life as Baby-Girl Pierce-Lopez."

"I don't know, San. I kinda like it" Brittany smiled, it was true. She thought it suited her nicely but they did have to come up with a real name sooner or later.

"Briiiiit…" Santana whined.

"Okay, well let's think about it. What have we got so far?"

"Nothing, Britt. We have nothing. She's almost a week old and we have nothing to call her." Brittany reached for Santana's hand to quell the rising panic in her wife's voice.

"Let's just think for a little while and when you come up with one just say it and we'll see how it feels, sound okay?" She slid her thumb over the bumps of Santana's knuckles. "I'll go first. How about Adele? I think it's cute and it's so beautiful when you sing Make You Feel My Love."

Santana's face betrayed her with a slight grimace – _it just didn't _feel _right_. "I don't know Britt, I don't think it fits her. Adele is so old. She can't start life with a name that makes her sound like she's already 40. She needs one that will grow with her – like she can run around when she's still tiny and chase ducks with it but then be a totally fierce teenager and it'll still fit, y'know?" Brittany nodded and pressed her lips to Santana's forehead. She reached to stroke the back of the tiny fist curled around Santana's finger, her palm covering Santana's hand.

"I think I have one." Brittany whispered against dark hair. Santana shifted her gaze from her slumbering daughter to the two blue eyes she knew so well. "What about Amelia? It's like the ultimate name 'cause she can have it short when she's little like Amy or Mia – like in The Princess Diaries – and when she's older and an astronaut or a lawyer or the president or a garbage lady or whatever she wants to be, she can be Amelia if she wants. What do you think?"

Santana looked at the baby on her wife's chest. "Hmmm, Amelia." She freed herself from the tiny grip on her finger and ran her hand down the child's back. Big brown eyes opened and connected with Santana's. "What do you think, Amelia? Do you like that one?" A tiny sigh escaped her daughter's lips as she quietly watched her parents. "Yeah, Britt. I think I like that one. It fits her and it's really pretty." She leant down and captured her wife's lips, flicking her tongue out of her mouth briefly before pulling Brittany's bottom lip between her own.

Pulling away, she settled back into Brittany's shoulder. They lay silently together, content, for a while before Brittany broke the silence; "I guess she'll need a second name. I think we should name her after someone we know. Why don't we name her after your mom? You know how much it'll mean to her."

"I don't know Britt, what about _your_ mom? Or your sisters?"

"Yeah, but Amelia Carmen flows _way_ better than Amelia Phoebe, besides we can name our next kid after them" She smiles mischievously when she hears Santana scoff.

"Let's just stick with the one we've got for now shall we? I am not pushing another one of them out for a long time, I hope you know that." She said against Brittany's shoulder, shying away from the blue eyes that were sparkling at her. "So do we have a name then?" she mumbled.

"Yep, I think we do. Amelia Carmen Pierce-Lopez. I love it." She smiled. "Wow. San, I can't believe we got here. It just feels like we made it, y'know? Like we finally got what we wanted. We made it." Her eyes rested on Amelia who was now fast asleep again on her chest. Lying on her bed in her apartment with the two girls who meant the most to her in the world, Brittany was beyond happy. "I love you, Santana."

Her response was a soft snore from her right shoulder, her wife's breathing in time with her daughter. _Yep,_ she thought, _we made it._

**A/N: I was thinking this could be a collection of Brittana future one shots, like little stories of them having kids and family stuff and general adorableness with a splash of angst every now and then. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
